Fix It Up
by teamdamsay7
Summary: My first SIU fanfic. Deuce and Dina broke up, and Rocky is blamed, so she tries to fix the problem by unwillingly trying to bring them back. Also featured: GeCe and Tynka.
1. 1: Spying

**Chapter 1**

"Why's Deuce so sad?" Rocky Blue asked CeCe Jones. "I've never seen him like that before." "Wow, Rocky," her redheaded best friend shook her head. "I've never heard you so un-updated before!" "What are you talking about?" Rocky said interestedly. "Well, Deuce and Dina have broken up!" CeCe answered, almost shouting.

Rocky felt weird. Usually, she would try to fix the situation and get Deuce and Dina get back together. But instead of being sorry for her friend, she felt a little happy. But she tried not to smile.

"Hello? Were you even listening to me or are your ears damaged by the rock music that you listened to after the whole goody-two-shoes incident?" CeCe said loudly, snapping Rocky out of her deep thinking. "That's great," she blurted out. "I mean, that's _awful…_ I hope he gets over it."

"You wish," CeCe bluntly replied. "He's been this horrible funk for days." "I'm pretty sure I know how to make him feel _a lot_ better," Rocky smirked to herself. CeCe overheard her. "What did you say?"

"N-nothing," she answered. "I was just doing… _stuff_." "Oh yeah," CeCe recalled obliviously, referring to one time that Rocky started talking to herself after being bored in this ridiculous class her former school called "Sock Sessions." "The stuff I thought Counselor Paisley got rid of 4 years ago."

Then the bell rang. The whole class loudly ran out of the silent room much to the frustration of their sleeping teacher.

"Well, I gotta go," she excused herself, trying to approach Deuce. "Go where?" CeCe asked. "Somewhere," Rocky said. "Somewhere, I'm sure." "Wait, what?" CeCe asked in disbelief. "I mean, aren't you coming with _me_ to somewhere?" "Well, I can't _always _be with you," Rocky scoffed. "But hey, thanks for the effort!"

CeCe wondered why she was acting differently and followed her.

"Hey Deuce," Rocky said shyly. Deuce ignored her. "Hello," she repeated impatiently. "This is me, Rocky, your friend." Finally, he cracked. "Okay, Rocky, I don't _know_ what you want from me, but I know you can see that I'm doing something here!" he answered. "You were mooning on your locker," Rocky said. "Yeah, right, but at least it's _something_," he defended himself. "I don't want you to disturb me." She felt hurt. _Does Rocky like Deuce? _CeCe thought.

_Ouch!_ CeCe fell down after someone bumped onto her. "Do you ever watch where you're going?" she shouted at the boy with blonde hair.


	2. 2: In Trouble

**Chapter 2**

"Gunther Hessenheffer?" CeCe recognized, standing up. Then she laughed. "You look so – so not you!" He was in a disguise. _He looks_ _very normal_, she thought. "I bet you borrowed those from Ty."

"Shut up, Little Red Girl," Gunther replied softly. "I'm going on a huge mission." "Huge mission, huh," CeCe repeated. "Well, you certainly look better, don't you?" "Whatever," he said. "Are Deuce and Rocky still there?"

"Why do you ask?" CeCe asked. _Am I jealous? Gross! _"If you really want to know, I'm… told me to spying on Rocky," Gunther admitted. CeCe's eyes widened with shock. "No. Way."

"Why?" she asked nervously. "Do you… like her?" Then he smiled. "No, not really… Tinka just told me to. I don't know why, must be about Ty." "What does _that _have to do with Rocky?" she said, putting her hands on her hips. "If you were only a bit smart enough to remember, they're siblings," he reminded her. That _really_ insulted CeCe. What did he mean "a bit smart enough"? She hit him playfully in the shoulder. _And if only you were a bit taller, you'd be able to hit my head too,_ Gunther joked in his mind. But he didn't really want to offend her again.

Then the speaker announced, "Calling Cecelia Amanda Jones and Gunther Hessenheffer." CeCe looked at Gunther, who was probably laughing in his head. But he pulled it all together and didn't make fun of her real name at all. Or maybe it wasn't really funny to him.

Their names were announced again. This time, they listened. They both knew they were in _major_ trouble.

Meanwhile, Rocky and Deuce were both distracted in class. Surprisingly, Dina's presence didn't have a big effect on Deuce anymore. In fact, he was already staring at Rocky, who tried not to stare back and listen attentively to another ridiculous but hugely important lesson, which was "How to Make Blue Strawberries Out of Yellow Ones." She knew she had to listen since this was, according to their teacher, part of their Home Economics exams.

Dina didn't even seem to care too. But inside, she was crying. But she ignored him, hoping that eventually, he'll end up being so miserable without her that he'll be running back… but he wasn't.


	3. 3: Community Service?

**Chapter 3**

Vice Principal Winslow looked at CeCe and Gunther. "Great to have you back, Miss Jones," she greeted in her British accent. She had a grin that was both scary and friendly at the same time. "And I see that this time, you brought a friend with you." "Kind of," CeCe half-smiled shyly. "What kind?" she asked. "The kind that –"

"No!" CeCe shouted. The vice principal raised her eyebrow. "I wasn't even _done _with the question." "Okay," she sheepishly smiled back to both Miss Winslow and Gunther. "Well, I told you to come here because I saw you spying, hitting each other and being 5 minutes late for class," she continued. "Were we really that clear from here?" CeCe asked. "It was a little blurry, but your voices were loud," Miss Winslow confessed. "I couldn't help eavesdropping."

"S-so you heard everything?" she asked. "Not everything," Miss Winslow replied. "But I want you to know I'll be putting this in both of your permanent records." Gunther wasn't shocked at all. Sure, it was his first time, but it wasn't like it was the end of his world or something.

"What's your point?" CeCe asked, not feeling the feeling she usually did when she was in trouble. "Well, you're from that show _Shake it Up, Chicago_, aren't you?" Miss Winslow smirked. The both of them nodded nervously – she had something up her sleeves. "Gary Wilde and I are actually good friends, and he told me if _any_ of the teen dancers of the show had a grade lower than 80 on any subject, they'll get fired." "What?" Gunther and CeCe shouted in unison. "I'm already _this_ close to flunking Character Ed," CeCe said, putting her two tall fingers together. "And I'm sure I am too," Gunther told himself under his breath.

"We can't let this permanent thingy pull down our grades," CeCe complained. "We were just late. How come other late students don't get punished?" "We did do a lot," he whispered. "Remember? Hitting and spying?" _Oh right,_ she thought. "But isn't there another way?" she asked. "Well, you could do 1 hour of community service every day until the end of the school year," Miss Winslow offered. Gunther and CeCe looked at each other. If there was one person who CeCe hated to do community service with, it was Gunther. He was rich and clean, even sparkly. But before she could turn down the offer, he quickly agreed.


	4. 4: A Short Tynka Moment

**Chapter 4**

"Rocky!" Dina called out to Rocky, who was checking her things in her locker. "What's going on with you and Deuce?" That caught her attention. "What do you mean 'me and Deuce'?" Rocky asked. "I know that you two are _really _close," she explained. "And you know why we broke up?" Rocky felt that she didn't want to know the answer. "I don't know." "It's because of you," she said. "I didn't mean to do anything, Dina, I swear," Rocky promised. "In fact, I'll help you get back with him." "So you'll really do that?" Dina's face lit up.

Rocky looked at her. She was going to regret this. But she couldn't break her promise – that would make her feel super guilty. "Yes, yes I will."

Gunther and CeCe were in the canteen, washing dishes in an open room where everyone could see them. "This is so embarrassing!" she told Gunther, who was intently scrubbing the sticky melted milk candy off one plate with his gloves. "Hmm," he replied, "Especially with you." "Hey!" CeCe shouted. "So that friendly Gunther I saw yesterday was just an act?" "No, that was the other side of frenemies," he smiled. "Today we're enemies, okay?" "Okay," she gave in. "But can we focus on the dishes before we start bickering?" "Whatever you say," he answered. CeCe chuckled, "Whatever." She liked being with him now.

Tinka Hessenheffer was sadly eating her lunch alone when she saw the two of them. _What are they doing there_?

She was about to get up when Ty Blue approached her. She could hardly breathe. "What did Gunther tell you?" she asked nervously. Then she realized she was being too obvious. "What are you talking about?" he asked. "Well, why are you here?" Tinka replied. "I'm here to ask you about Rocky," Ty answered. _Well, that explains it,_ she thought. _I __**am**__ Rocky's friend_. "So, have you seen her?" "Of course I have," she lied. "Why don't you wait for her?"

Ty raised one eyebrow. "Don't you know?" Tinka asked pretentiously. "Your baby sister and I are close friends! In fact, she's going to be sitting her any time soon."


	5. 5: Mangoes, Berries and Flashbacks

**Thank you to all my supporters, hope you like my next chapter. Read and please review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

Deuce intentionally stood next to Rocky as they picked food up in the cafeteria. Rocky saw her favorite dessert, mangoes and strawberries mashed together! As she tried picking up one cup, Deuce grabbed one too, and they "accidentally" held hands. Rocky blushed. Deuce's corny moves seemed to have an effect on her, when it usually didn't.

Then Dina jealously bumped Deuce. She butted in the line without saying "Excuse me" to the poor guy who was probably waiting for his mango-berry mash for a long time. Many people had cut in line too.

Dina gritted her teeth. Rocky shouted almost involuntarily, "Aaaawkward!" Deuce looked around. Everybody looked at him and Dina. She was obviously satisfied with Rocky's work. Rocky felt really jealous. She tried controlling herself, but she couldn't. She stomped off the scene, leaving only Deuce, Dina and some hopeless middle school romantics teasing them.

After the whole incident, Deuce tried escaping and found one. He tried hiding in the boys' bathroom and poked his mango-berry mash. The lunch lady put loads of it in his cup and shoved him away. He took a bite. "Eww," he squealed. "I don't even like this thing, and I did it for Rocky." But it didn't matter now. Dina got the audience to force him into asking her to be his girlfriend again. Some guys even said they'd punch him if they didn't. It was scary. Dina was obsessed with him. Not cool, dude.

* * *

><p>CeCe combed her hair near her locker. "What happened to you?" Tinka asked. She looked like she was dreaming or sleepy. "What happened to <em>you<em>?" CeCe shot back. "Long story," she replied.

_~flashback~_

"Rocky's not coming," Tinka pretenciously cried to Ty. "She did it again." "Don't worry, she's always like that," Ty cooed soothingly. "I'm going to confront her after this. Care to have some dinner, you know, at some free time?" "Yeeees!" shouted Tinka. "I mean, sure. Why not?" Then he left and winked.

_~end of flashback~_

__"Tinka! Tinka!" CeCe screamed.


End file.
